Numbuh 5
Abigail "(Abby)" Lincoln a.k.a. Numbuh 5 is the intelligent, relaxed African American/French girl second-in-command/spy in Sector V. She became a KND operative three years before the show started as shown in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. She was trained by her older sister, Cree (Numbuh 11), and joined her sister, Numbuhs 8a and 8b, and Numbuh 9 in Sector V. After Cree traitorously left the KND, Numbuh 5 became the leader of Sector V, until she allowed Numbuh 1 to take over after she found and hacked his grades for his KND Entrance Exam. She is the oldest member of Sector V, the only girl besides Numbuh 3, and is the closest to Numbuh 1. She is also one of the few operatives of the KND to be related to a recurring villain, the others being Numbuh 1 (Father is his uncle), Numbuh 2 (his grandmother Lydia is the leader of the Senior Citizen Squad) and Numbuh 86 (Mr. Boss is her father). Appearance Numbuh 5 wears a white-striped blue shirt, red cap that was given to her by Cree, and golden hoop earrings. She has long black hair which she keeps in a braid and she wears white shoes. Character Numbuh 5 is described as the intelligent, laid-back, witty, quick-thinking, cool, calm, crafty, clever, responsible, book wise, and streetwise agent of Sector V and the only one with true common sense. Like Numbuh 1, she is the only member of her team that takes her missions seriously. To go along with her cool personality, Numbuh 5 is the only character in the show that speaks in third person, saying "Numbuh 5" instead of "I" most of the time. Not only is she the smartest of her team, but one of the smartest students at Gallagher Elementary School, where she is a honor student. Unlike her teammate Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 is very tomboyish, not having any actual interest in anything girly, such as Rainbow Monkeys and often seen in tuxedos rather than dresses. (Although in Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E. Numbuh 4 complains about her "stupid girl magazines.") However, like Numbuh 3, she is considered rather attractive as shown in Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S., when a member of the Six-Gum Gang tries to flirt with her, but fails since Numbuh 5 has no real interest in boys. However, in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she is shown to have a crush on Numbuh 9 ever since she was younger and was the only one to have knowledge that Numbuh 9 wasn't decommissioned. Like her teammates, Numbuh 5 distrusts teenagers and adults, having a fierce rivalry with her sister, Cree Lincoln, who taught her most of her skills. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she expressed her anger of becoming a teenager to a point where she yelled at Numbuh 3 when she questions her about her birthday. After Maurice (Numbuh 9) informs her that she may be able to join him in the Teen Operative group of the KND after her 13th birthday, her anger subsided and was reassured. In Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., Numbuh 5 has a motherly side to her and acts like a big sister figure to most of her teammates throughout the show. It was revealed in the same episode that Numbuh 5 has a brilliant singing voice and in Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I., she is also very artistic. Also, she seems to know most about Numbuh 4's crush on Numbuh 3, as she teases him about it along with Numbuh 2. Numbuh 5's passion in life is candy and ice cream. She is shown to be a candy hunter with sharp candy instincts and knowledge as shown in Operation: F.L.A.V.O.R., Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S., and Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L.. When not on KND missions, Numbuh 5 will go on a candy adventure by herself, much to Numbuh 1's annoyance, who sees that her candy adventures collides with her KND duties. Her two best known rivals are Stickybeard and Heinrich Von Marzipan, her long time friend. In Operation: F.E.R.A.L. and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., Numbuh 5 shows her disinterest of becoming Sector V's leader, having something to do with an incident with her teammate Numbuh 1, possibly from the events in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P. Reluctantly at the end of Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., she was made leader again after Numbuh 1 went off to the Galactic KND. It was stated in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., she became Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door after Numbuh 362 stepped down from her position. Alternative Costumes *Bikini (No P in the OOL, Operation B.E.A.C.H. ''etc.) *Sandals (Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.) *Cartoon Universe Character (Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T.) *Pajamas (Several episodes) *Flippers (Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E.) *Navy blue tuxedo with tie (Operation: D.A.T.E.'') Category:Characters Category:Female Cartoon Network Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Next Door Characters Category:Main Characters in Kids Next Door Characters Category:Heroines Category:Cartoons In The City (2002) (TV Movie)